Zeus finds a journal
by Yolonda
Summary: Zeus finds a journal on Olympus... written by a Holocaust victim. Yet the journal belongs to a god. Zeus is trying to find out who it belongs to. Very surprising story, I will update in about 10 minutes.  Rated T for violence in Holocaust.
1. Chapter 1

The real title would give away the plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, there would be a lot more surprises. But Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordon (Pronounced Ryer-dan).

**Zeus's POV, Chapter 1**

While walking around Olympus, I found a journal. I didn't know who it belonged to, but it looked old. I picked it up and started to read.

_March, 1933_

_I hate Kronos, which is obvious since he ate me, but now he's sent me forward in time because he thought it would be funny. It's not so funny now, because I'm a 6 year old god, in Nazi Germany, surrounded by Nazi soldiers, who think that I'm Jewish. This is not going to turn out well._

_They said something in German, which I don't understand yet. I think he said something about an I.D. I'm not sure, though. Then the soldier pointed to the necklace I was wearing, which Hades made me for my 5__th__ birthday. (Not funny Hades, it nearly got me killed)They shouted something about it. When I looked at the necklace, it turned out to be a star. They thought it was a Star of David. I hate you Hades._

_The Nazi grabbed me and forced me to get into a truck, while I was cursing him in every language I knew. Then he fired his gun at me. The bullet never hit me because it was mortal steel_. _The bullet hit a mortal, so I decided to be quiet. Luckily, the mortal jumped out of the way._

_After they forced me into the truck, I saw 5 other kids in it. Since I didn't know what was going on, I asked them. A girl my age named Tina said that World War II had just ended, and that Germany was beaten really badly. Hitler got angry and blamed the Jews. The alleged Jews were anyone who was different and looked Jewish, which included Greek people with dark hair. I silently cursed my father for having dark hair, while a boy who looked a little older than me said that we were going to a work camp, which was really a code name for a concentration camp where we were all going to die. _

_At first, I didn't believe him. Then my mindset changed after a Nazi opened the door and shot me. The bullet was celestial gold._

_There was a boy who was three in the corner of the truck, who kept on mumbling "Please don't kill me". I decided I would protect him, because he was THREE, and too young to die._

_The soldier told us to get out of the truck. We did, but it was hard for me because the bullet hit my leg and it hurt to walk. After the soldier muttered something under his breath in German, he shoved me into the borders of the concentration camp. It wasn't what you would expect. Barbed wire fence, gas chambers, a bunch of rocks, a wall, and a few shack things were a few of the things you would see there._

_Day 2_

_After I had gotten two hours of sleep, some Nazi thought it was a good idea to wake me up by hitting me on the side of my head with a heavy wooden club. I had to wear a bandage over my head for a long time after that. When I was to slow to get up, he hit me again, this time on my face, which hurt like Hades. That scar never went away, you can still see it._

_After I got up, the Nazi left. Thank the fates for that. Tina came up to me and said that if I had a bandage on my head, I would be a target, and they would try to kill me or injure me further. She gave me a bandanna she had; she had 10 of them, to cover the bandage. She said that it actually looked good on me, but I wasn't so sure. I thought I looked like a freak, or at least a pirate. I had on an army jacket, an army strong t-shirt, and a pair of white cargo pants. If you add on a red bandanna, I most likely looked like I just came from the military, or a pirate._

I looked at the other picture on that page. A boy and the girl I assumed was Tina. You would think that Tina would be weak, because of her name, but she looked battle-hardened. She also had on a blue bandanna, and an outfit similar to the boy's. You could tell this picture was taken about a week later, because The boy had a bo-staff thing he was leaning on. Tina had a smaller bo-staff. They both looked like American soldiers, not victims of the Holocaust. But the picture was in black and white, so I couldn't tell who the boy was.

_You might be wondering why Tina and I both had the same outfits, which happened to be Army fatigues. The U.S military sent our entire… Cabin, I guess I could call it, a few weapons that could be concealed easily in our cabin (shack) and some new clothes. Unfortunately, not shoes. The camp had given us some shoes, but they were so thin, we might as well have been walking bare foot. But at least we have something warm to wear, because it is freezing here._

_Before I came here, I was pretty healthy. But now, I'm covered in bruises, I'm bleeding, and I'm getting sick almost every day. I hate it here._

_Today, after I had to do pointless work, I found a letter on my bed. It was from someone named Zeus, who claimed to be my brother. But I don't know anyone named Zeus._

_At least, I think I don't know anyone named Zeus. I got shot again today. The bullet hit my head, and now I don't remember much. Tina says that it's called amnesia._

_I hate not being able to remember anything. I don't remember my parents, and siblings I may have, what my middle name is, or what my entire name is. I don't even know my last name._

_I know I've probably said this before, but I hate it here. I hate the soldiers, the screams of people dying, the soldiers, there dogs (They were huge dogs), and not knowing if I'm going to be shot or if I won't get injured._

_So far, though, I've gotten injured for every mistake I make. I forgot to pick up one of the blocks of concrete, and the soldier who was supervising us used it to break my arm. And the bullet wound in my leg is getting worse. I might need to use my bo-staff as a walking stick, not a weapon._

_Day 3_

_I almost died today. Someone escaped, and when they were counting us this morning (A waste of time if you ask me), they saw the he was missing. They fired at us for no reason because of that. Then they shot everybody with green eyes. I was one of the few people there with green eyes. I got hit both times by a celestial bullet, one in my chest, the other in my shoulder. For the first time in my life, I blacked out from pain._

._Day 4_

_I haven't had anything to eat since I got here. A lot of kids who have been here longer died from starvation. The three year old from the truck, whose name is Josh, said that he was really hungry and that he hadn't had anything to eat in a week. So when they did give us something to eat today (a few crackers), I gave Josh half of mine, since I couldn't die from starvation like he could._

I stopped reading at day 4.

It obviously belonged to a god, and based on the first entry, it belonged to one of my brothers or sisters, unless Kronos ate any body else, which was unlikely.

Most likely, it belonged one of my brothers, since my sisters wouldn't wear an army jacket. Demeter might… Hera wouldn't. Hestia would wear it if she had to.

But the person in the picture was a boy. You could tell the girl next the boy was mortal. Unfortunately, the picture was in black and white, so I couldn't tell anything other than the fact the boy had black hair.

I decided that I would ask Athena, since she's the goddess of wisdom. She might know who the boy is.

After searching for Athena for about a half hour, I found her in the library we have on Olympus (That had been designed so that it was more modern by Annabeth).

"Hey, Athena, do you know who this boy is?" I asked.

Athena looked at the picture in the book for a few minutes. "No, but an injury like that" She pointed to the injury that covered about a quarter of the boy's face, "would leave a big scar. But after all this time, if it is a god, the scar would be faded. You wouldn't see the scar unless you knew that someone had it"

"What about the girl?" I asked.

"Tina Fuentes. She was a Holocaust victim" Athena said.

"And these kids?" I asked, showing her another photo that had fallen out of the book. It showed 6 teens in front of a small cabin thing, all wearing the same outfit.

One of them was the boy who I couldn't identify. Another was Tina Fuentes. But I didn't recognize the other four.

"I don't know who the other four are. But try asking Poseidon about that boy who's wearing those bandages. This looks like it was taken a little after WW2. Poseidon seems to know more about WW2 than the rest of us" She said, pointing once again to the bandages the Mystery Boy was wearing.

"Thanks" I said, looking for Poseidon.

Zeus's POV, Chapter 2

While I was looking for Poseidon, I read day 5 of the journal.

_Day 5_

_I hate it here. I know I've said that before, but I truly hate it here. Most people would wonder why I don't just teleport to Olympus, but I can't. I don't have enough energy to do so. And if I did, the Nazis would fire at everyone else when they discover I'm missing. Also, I'm injured and I will most likely have scars for the rest of my life from what's happened this week alone. _

There was a photo of the same boy from last time. He didn't look much better. In fact, he looked worse. Before, he looked like he did think he was going to get out of there, but now he had this I-may-be-injured-but-I-am-not-backing-down, I-will-fight-to-my-last-breath aura to him. He also looked like life beat him up. This picture was also in black and white, so I couldn't tell who it was in the picture.

_So I can't leave. I can't abandon everyone here and leave them to die just because I want to leave. I'm immortal, I won't die here, but everyone else can. _

_And I realize that I've been injured badly, but I still can't die as long as I'm immortal. So I need to stay here so no one else gets injured or dies (or both). Zeus apparently thought that I was my future self (I'm not mentioning my name incase Zeus discovers this), which is why I got the letter. So, he doesn't know that I can't escape. _

_He probably thinks that I've already left, since my future self is on Olympus. That destroys any hope I had of me getting rescued anytime soon._

After walking for two hours, I came back to the library. I found Poseidon at one of the tables, typing something on one of the computers.

"Hey, Poseidon, do you recognize this boy?" I asked.

Poseidon saved whatever it was he was typing and looked at the picture I was holding.

"Yes, I recognize him" Poseidon said.

"Well, who is it?" I asked.

Poseidon looked up, and for the first time, I could see a faded scar on his face, in the same place the boy in the picture was injured.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry to say this... but for personal reasons, I'm leaving . Part of me doesn't want to leave and abandon my fans, friends, and stories, but I feel I have too.**

**Anyone wishing to know why may visit the forum "Death to Critics United" and visit "And the rules that don't need to be enforced". You'll see my post on page two, towards the end, and know part of why I'm leaving.**

**I'm leaving for other reasons, too. I'm going to be in an early college in a few days, and I'm only thirteen, and I'm ADHD. I just CAN'T juggle my stories and school work. It'd be a distraction I don't need. I'm also writing a book, and I'm still on the third chapter because I'm busy here.**

**Anyone wishing to adopt ANY of my stories may do so, as long as you give me credit for what I wrote. You can change anything you wish, but know that I might be logging on every once in a while to update a story, if the demand is high.**

**And Sara, you're the one who originally inspired me to write, and I can't thank you enough for that. **


End file.
